wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Criminals
__TOC__ Players who commit minor crimes (listed below) will be shown in yellow. A yellow stain will also appear beside your name. Yellow status marks you as a criminal, and makes you able to be attacked by other players with no consequences. If a player continues to commit criminal acts their whole body will begin to flash red, and the yellow stain beside their name will turn red as well. The red stain indicates the player has committed enough crimes for their status to last more than 6 hours. If a player continues committing crimes past this point, (roughly estimated at more than 72 hours of criminal status) a skull icon will appear inside the red stain beside their name. Players that have five or more bounties placed on them will have a black aura similar to purple monsters. When players become heavy criminals (red) the guards in town will attack them. Players that have been defeated by guards, or who have a purple aura and die by any means, will be brought to the prison. The criminal status effect is shared across all characters. 'Severe Criminal Acts (Will make you red immediately)' *Attacking other non-criminal players in town/dungeons (The option to do so must be set manually by the player) *Killing non-criminal players. *Looting items from other non-criminal players. *Repeated minor offenses. *Heal a party member who is a Criminal for full HP 'Minor Offenses (Will turn you yellow)' Striking an NPC in town with a drawn weapon (you are warned when you unsheath in town) Assisting criminals (Healing them through camps or other means) Looting a dead criminal. 'Criminal Status' There is a monk named Statham near the Adventurer's Guild Staff Greg (NPC where you accept missions) in the Twilight Alley which will give you an indicator of how much time you have remaining – not an exact number. There are three degrees of severity: *"You have less than a half a day" (Under 6 hours) *"You’re… Not even close" (6-72 hours) *"You probably have a grudge against the world" (72+ hours) 'Jail' When a criminal is captured by a guard – or more than 5 bounties on them and die by any means – they are hauled off to jail to serve time for their crimes. 'Escape' There is a chest with a rat on it in the middle room of the prison. If you talk to the rat and it has been 30 seconds since you came into the prison, then he will let you use the bathroom, which will allow you to leave the prison. But if you talk to him before 30 seconds, then he will add 3 minutes to your sentence. The time for the sentences does not compile, but the timer does reset each time (a total wait time of 3 minutes and 30 seconds). However the chest does not only reset when you attempt to leave to early. If someone else is successful at using the bathroom, it will reset the timer for everyone (please note that if you hit the chest to early, you are only helping contain everyone-- including yourself). 'Explosion Chest' There is a trap outside of the jail that any other player can activate for six gold pieces. The trap closes all the doors in the prison, and causes an explosion, effectively killing everyone inside the jail and relatively close to the bars of the cells. 'Paying Bail' If a criminal has five or more bounties on them and they are sent to jail, their bail is set at 2x the bounty they had on their head at the time. It is possible to lower the bail by talking to Elenora, the Correctional Bureau NPC and using a system similar to the bonus roll (I.E. it will be lowered by a random number, usually a pittance like 7g) with a maximum amout of rolls of 777 times. But when you roll 70 (Extremely low chance) you will have rolled "BAIL" and you will be out of jail immediatly. Also, a criminal with 5 or more bounties cannot use the toilet escape mechanism; they must pay double their bounty to leave. 'Town Access' Traveling the main town areas is possible if criminals hide from the guards. Once a guard spots them, they are captured and sent off to jail. While this makes turning in quests rather difficult, it is still possible with some planning and sneaking around. Hint: Guards only attack, if they have real line of sight (LoS) to criminals. If criminals skulk around town behind their backs, they can escape notice. Also they cannot decet playes being above them There is a section of town that is not patrolled by guards. Twilight Alley, commonly known as "the slums", is a relative safe haven for criminals, although they still need to keep an eye out for other players that can freely attack them. The cloak room (warehouse), item merchant, union clerk and other useful NPCs can be found in the slums. Those familiar with Ultima Online in the early years will find the atmosphere of the slums very similar to their experiences in Buccaneer’s Den. 'Tips to avoid criminals' * Change channels if you find yourself attacked by criminals. * Use the /Return command to teleport safely to town. This works once every 12 hours and you can do this whilst dead. ** Alternatively, open the macro menu by Pressing N key. There will be a button for "Return To Town" here, which you can add to your skill bar. Category:FAQ Category:Characters